kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Marx Soul
Marx Soul is a powerful, zombified creature that is made from the paralyzed body of Marx, and all of the parts of the powerful Nova. After Marx is beaten and falls into Nova they both are caught in an explosion and were both thought to be dead. But is later revealed that Marx came back to life using Nova's energy (Nova himself was later revived by Meta Knight, presumably after Marx came back to life). However, Marx seems to be slightly mentally unstable due to the massive energy absorbtion He resembles Marx in both strategy and design, with a few fixes and additions here and there. As Kirby lands the finishing blow, Marx Soul unearths a terrible scream and splits in two. Marx Soul is supposedly destroyed for good. Physical Appearance Marx Soul greatly resembles Marx in terms of his design and his battle tactics. Marx Soul's wings are now dark red as opposed to the golden-yellow ones the regular Marx has. He also have three claws instead two. The glowing hearts on the wings are bright blue instead of red, and his eyes are now much more menacing. The pompoms on his hat are spiky and larger, whereas in his original form they were smaller and rounder. The ends of his shoes are pointy, and he has an elongated tongue with larger fangs. Marx Soul also wears a tarnished gold necklace (seemingly made from pieces of Nova) around his neck, unlike his regular form, in which he wears a red bow tie. When his full mouth and all of his teeth are shown, they are shown to be jagged and unevenly spaced apart. Strangely, the colors on Marx Soul's hat are switched. Unlike the regular Marx's hat, which has red on the right and blue on the left, Marx Soul's hat has dark magenta on the left and sky blue on the right.(He appears as the antagonist in the video #33 "Marx Soul Appears" in which is revealed that Marx wasn´t dead) Attacks Marx Soul has most moves used in his regular form, however he still has a few new attacks. The most notable being where he rains down a bunch of paint balls from the ceiling (similar to Drawcia's one attack from Kirby Canvas Curse). These balls will give Kirby the Paint ability when inhaled and swallowed. Unfortunately, Paint strangely does very little damage to Marx Soul. Some parts of the vines that Marx Soul uses to attack bloom into roses, causing more damage to Kirby than it usually does. He can also split himself in two and create two huge blasts which move along the screen (similar to Drawcia's meteor attack). All of Marx Soul's moves are stronger than the regular Marx's moves. For example, Marx Soul uses his cutter attack twice in a row, and can move from side to side while charging up an Ice Bomb. His energy beam and arrow attacks take up more of the screen, and his black hole attack does more damage and is even used as his opening attack. He is much faster while hiding underground, making Kirby more susceptible to damage when he springs up. He also springs up faster than Marx. Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Villains